Raijin Sword
The Raijin Sword is the magical sword hoisting the Orb of Raijin, the God of Thunder, and it's the main weapon of Yaiba Kurogane for most of the series. Appearance The Raijin Sword looks like a medium-length sword with a straight, single-edged blade. The hilt is composed by four spiky prongs, two on each side, vaguely resembling a star. The handle is striped and long enough to be used with two hands. In the middle of the hilt, the Orb of Raijin rests, but can be removed if necessary. Powers Thanks to the magic orb in the hilt, the sword contains the demonic spirit of Raijin and will smite all those unworthy of wielding it with lightnings. Even without the orb, the sword is very sharp, nearly impossible to break and heavier than usual. The various powers that the sword can use depends on the orb encased inside it. With the Orb of Ryuujin activated it automatically turns into the Ryuujin Sword. *'Thunder' (雷): The basic orb, containing the power of Raijin. When the orb is inserted, Yaiba must fight back Raijin's demonic possession or he'll turn into a lightning-spitting demon and lose his soul. Once he masters the powers of the sword, he's wrapped in a lightning aura and gains several powers, including: **Lightning Aura: Yaiba is enveloped in an electrical aura, which means that anyone attacking him with a metallic weapon will receive a massive shock. **Lightning: Yaiba throws massive lightning bolts from the tip of the sword, capable of destroying the surroundings with ease and set trees ablaze. Yaiba can also use this power to propels himself in the air. **Thunder Wave: Similar to Onimaru's Fuujin Ha, Yaiba throws a crescent-shaped mass of lightning at the enemy. Sometimes the attack has the shape of a ball. **Kaminari Giri (かみなり斬り Lightning Slash): The Kaminari Giri reinforced by Raijin's power, can now summon a giant lightning as he slashes, powerful enough to cleave Onimaru's Fortress in half. *'Water' (水): The Orb of Suijin, the god of water, found in Biwa. With this orb, Yaiba can spit water from the sword's tip (though it's not very powerful) but more importantly, it can manipulate existing water masses by waving the sword, allowing Yaiba to split the sea in half to create a passage. **Water Manipulation: By waving the sword, Yaiba can manipulate nearby water masses and use them as he wishes. **Water Blast: Yaiba can shoot a large mass of water from the sword's tip. **Yaiba Ninpo Funseiken (Yaiba Ninja Art: Geyser Sword): Yaiba stabs the sword into the ground, summoning a giant geyser of water to blast away foes. It was used against Kotaro Fuuma. *'Gold' (金): The Orb of Kincho the Tanuki, found in Mount Tsurugi, Shikoku. With the orb activated, Yaiba can transform into anything and everyone. **Transformation: Yaiba takes the appearence of anyone and can even turn into an inanimate object like a ship or a UFO, though he still appears with arms and legs visible. *'Fire' (火); The Orb of Sekiryuu, the red dragon, found in Mount Aso, Kyushu. One of the most powerful orbs, allows Yaiba to shoot giant fireball with destructive powers. **Fire Aura: When the orb is active, Yaiba is wrapped in scorching flames that burns whoever gets too close. **Fire Blast: Yaiba shoots a giant fireball at his target, capable of burning down everything but the sturdiest foe with ease. **Yaiba Shinkage Ryu Kasha (Yaiba Shinkage Style Firewheel): By activating the Orb of Fire while using the Kazaguruma attack, Yaiba turns into a wheel of flames. *'Big' (大): The Orb of the Great Buddha, obtained in Nara. Allows Yaiba to enlarge himself and turn into a giant. He can grow so big he leaves the atmosphere and his strength grows too, but the usage has a limit. Once the limit is reached, the orb turns black and leaves the user exhausted, and needs to be recharged first. *'Darkness' (闇): The Orb of Darkness bought in Niigata, is the most dangerous of the orbs. When used, the orb absorbs anyone with strong dreams inside the orb itself, in a dark world resembling a swamp inhabited by two kappa: Kerokichi and Kerosuke. Thanks to the sojourn inside the Darkness, Yaiba managed to master the Kazaguruma technique. *'Ice' (氷): The Orb of Blizzards, obtained in Hokkaido. With this orb Yaiba can summon forth icy winds from the sword. **Ice Blast: Yaiba shoots a tornado of icy air that freeze anything in sight. *'Victory' (当): The talking orb of Masamune Date, found somewhere in Tohoku. When the orb is put in the sword, it sprouts mouth and arms and starts talking, telling the user where to find the Legendary Orbs and how to reach the Orb of Ryuujin. *'Dragon' (龍): see Ryuujin Sword. Category:Swords